Rising Moon
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: Thousands of years ago, in the Solar System existed a large and powerful empire but a sudden evil threat set a tragic destiny... There, remained the desire to one day be reborn into a different world. Now, the Moon must rise...
1. Prologue

**Rising Moon by Sayuri Uzuki**

****REVISED****

**Prologue  
**

English is not my native language so don't be hard on me pleeeeeeease! I want Reviews!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Thousands of years ago, in the Solar System existed a large and powerful empire. Those years, under their rule, were known throughout the galaxy as "The Silver Millennium", whose headquarters was located in Earth's natural satellite, the Moon. The Moon Castle was the home of the Royal Family, which was intended to protect the sacred stone, Silver Crystal, in order to maintain peace in the solar system, especially in the blue planet, Earth. Holding the power of the crystal, the people of the Moon were known for their joviality and long life. The powerful stone had also an endless supply of power, which, in the wrong hands, could be a dangerous weapon for destruction. For these characteristics, the Silver Crystal was always desired and envied by many people, good or bad. This led to the beginning of a dramatic, romantic but adventuress story, many years ago, by the birth celebration of the Moon Princess...

To celebrate the birth of her only successor, the Queen Serenity of the Moon, Goddess Selene's reincarnation, decided to invite all residents of the Moon. A wonderful party began with the announcement of the four Senshi who would serve their lives to protect the future princess. They were: Sailor Mars, the Senshi of fire, Sailor Mercury, the water Senshi, Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of lightning and thunder, and finally Sailor Venus, the Senshi of love and the leader of them all. The Senshi, being only children at that time, made their vows. The party guests began to give gifts to the baby, but the evil presence of a person disrupted the party. The black aura of Neherenia, the uninvited one, was sensed. She made a special apparition in order to give her special gift to the princess. To prevent it, Queen Serenity used the Lunar Sceptre and sealed the queen of darkness inside a mirror located in the main hall of the castle. When sent to the mirror, Neherenia delivered her gift, or rather, a curse: _"The princess will die before inheriting the throne and the Silver Millennium, will collapse."_

Meanwhile, the princess grew into a beautiful young woman...

During the Silver Millennium, the Kingdom of the Moon had great influence over the Earth Kingdom. The Moon was responsible for peace and harmony on the planet but, behind this political alliance, a forbidden romance by all rules, was born. The young Princess Serenity ended up falling in love with Prince Endymion, future ruler of the Golden Earth Kingdom. During the visits to the blue planet, her curiosity grew better by contemplating things that didn't exist in her homeland: green trees, blue water, refreshing breeze... There, Serenity began to meet secretly with Endymion. The love between the two started, but it was a forbidden love... All knew the secret romance between the two, especially Sailor Venus, who often advised Serenity not to go to Earth to meet with Endymion. Moreover, even the guards of the Prince, the generals Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite, were aware of the relationship. They tried to stop them and alert them, but the separation seemed impossible. This approach allowed new secret loves between the generals and the Senshi.

In the meantime, a young woman also fell in love with Endymion. Her name was Beryl, one of the priestesses of the Golden Kingdom and the promised wife of the Prince. During the secret meetings of the lovers Endymion and Serenity, she spied them in the distance, feeling hatred, envious and greed. She couldn't bear seeing the Prince in love with anyone else and ended up making a pact with the devil in order to separate them once for all.

During one beautiful night where shooting stars painted the dark blue sky, a strange creature known as Queen Metalia took advantage of the negative feelings from the young priestess. She possessed and poisoned her. Thus, Beryl organized a large army, brainwashing the minds of the Earth Army, planting revolutionary ideas such as ending the control exercised from the Moon over Earth. Her mission was clear: stealing the Silver Crystal for endless power and rule the darkness kingdom beside Endymion. Deluded, they attacked the Moon and a bloody battle began...

During the attack, Beryl led the battalion and tried to kill Serenity but Endymion placed himself in front of the princess receiving the attack which caused his death. Seeing the Princess being attacked, Sailor Venus wielded the sacred sword and killed Beryl, but the danger was not over. The twisted mind of the Army couldn't be retrieved and, more than that, the loss of a love's life was too much for the young Princess... Shaken by the death of Endymion, Serenity took Beryl's sword and tore her chest. As blood flowed, her Senshi and mother screamed for her, in vain. Then, the only way to destroy the enemy was using the power from the Silver Crystal. The Queen raised the symbol of the Royal Family, the Lunar Scepter, and with its power, the invaders turned into rocks, confining them in the depths of the earth. For the Senshi and the couple, fate was different... All of them were sent to Earth in the distant future so they could reincarnate. An opportunity to live truthfully happy in a peaceful world.

In distant planets, the outer Senshi watched the war. Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto couldn't do nothing except for one option... By raising their talismans, they invoked the goddess of destruction, Sailor Saturn. The warrior took her Silence Glave and everything came to an end.

The Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi and The Silver Crystal were over... There, remained only the desire to, one day, reborn into a different world...  
Thousands of years have passed ... But something very powerful was again awakened in the depths of point D, in North Pole. Again, the light for darkness was called... Meanwhile, a fine morning in 1992, a blonde girl woke up hearing her mother say she would be late for school. She barely knew that her life, from this day on, would never be the same...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. I'm Sailor Moon?

**Rising Moon by Sayuri Uzuki**

****REVISED****

**CHAPTER 1 - I'm Sailor Moon?!**

English is not my native language so don't be hard on me pleeeeeeease! I want Reviews!

Some of the dialogues are based on the Manga but, I promise the story will be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery different! What would the point to be equal, ne? Enjoy! Ja Ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

One random Morning, in one special house around Tokyo, Japan...

"Usagi! It's past 8 o'clock!" A voice is heard through the house.

"Mmmm..." A young girl whispered during her peaceful sleep... Then, realization hit her head _'Past 8 o'clock... damn!' _rising violently her body from bed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

_Hi! I'm Usagi Tsukino, 14 years old. I'm a little clumsy and a bit of a cry baby. I'm also always late for school... That you already have realized, ah? Ooooohhhhh I'm gonna be late again! I have to run, run, run!..._

The 14 years old blonde girl with a unique and characteristic hairstyle up in odangos is rushing down the stairs in hurry.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Usagi asked while brushing hastily her teeth.

"I tried many times Usagi and you answered each time, remember?" The mature blue haired woman answered while reading the newspaper. '_Yeah, you got it right, that's my Mom Ikuko Tsukino!'_

"I don't remember Mom!" Usagi ran to the front door.

"Oh, Usagi?" Ikuko said, still surprised with the typical morning conversation with her daughter.

"What?! I'm late remember?" The odango girl turned back to the kitchen getting upset by the talking that continued to delaying her further.

"Don't you want your lunch?"

"Uh, yes."

Running again to the front door, Usagi put her shoes and leaved the house. During the marathon through the streets of the district of Juuban, she couldn't stop yawning and cursing along the way. "I hate mornings! Why they exist anyway?! I'm so sleepy..."

In her way to school, she heard some kids voices. Stopping, she saw 3 little boys attacking a cat. "Hey! Stop it!" The girl couldn't bare this violence to an harmless animal.

Her scream scared the little guys and they leaved, running. Looking at the cat lying on the floor, she kneeled in front of the animal.

"Poor kitty... It's over now." Usagi said while lifting the cat into her arms noticing a patch in the cat's forehead.

"Oh, did they put a band-aid on you?" Hearing her voice, the cat struggled from Usagi's embrace while she trying remove the patch. The blonde realized the cat's battle but removed it. And by surprise... appeared a crescent moon.

"Wha-" Suddenly the cat jumped off from her arms to the top of a nearby car. Then, staring at the girl, the cat approached the girl carefully. Usagi took two steps back, afraid of the sudden action from the feline. Right then, she heard the ringing marking the beginning of the classes.

"Oh! I don't have time for this!" The girl took off resuming her race against time to her destination, leaving the small animal bewildered.

* * *

After the first adventures in the morning, the school day was not any better for Usagi Tsukino. That is, in short, as expected, detention in the first hour. Well, it's becoming a daily habit. But worse, that not even compared to morning's detention, was receiving an 30% test!

After many hours of desperation, school's time ended and Usagi decided to take a walk through the shops. Today unfortunately without the company of her best friend Naru. Best to say she was trying to gain the courage to go home and face her mother with the fantastic result of her stupid test.

Huge sales were decorating every shop, making the blond dreaming about what she could purchase. But then, sadness seized the young girl's face.

"I can't ask for any rewards when I got only 30% on my test... Ahhh! Time to kill this test!"

She crumpled the sheet in her hands into a paper ball and throwed it over her shoulder not knowing her aim. _'Better go home'_ she thought when the paper ball hit someone...

"Hey Odango-atama! That hurts you know?" A deep masculine voice is heard, right behind her.

"What? I'm sorry..." Usagi said turning to the guy. "Hey, what did you just call me?!"

The boy unwrapped the paper and... "30 percent?!" He smiled at the petite blonde "Study harder next time, Odango!"

"It's none of your business!" She said stealing the paper from his hands, walking away. But then, she stopped on her tracks turning around to stare at the guy. "What's with him? Pretentious Jerk!"

_'But so handsome... What I'm thinking!'_ She ran away from her thoughts, going home.

* * *

In her way home, Usagi made another stop. This time in the Crown Arcade owned by Motoki, her crush. '_He's so sweeeeeet always helping me with these new games!' _A few moments later, the cat she saw in the morning walked in._ 'Ok, creepy! Better go home...'_

Oh boy, when her mother saw her 30 percent test, the house became in the 3rd world war. Taking refuge in her room, Usagi lied in her bed.

"I'm tired... Maybe I'll take a little nap..."

When she was about to fall asleep, some noises were heard in her bedroom window, right behind her back. Opening narrowly her eyes, she turned carefully to the origin of the noise facing the same cat she saw today, twice! Scared, she got out of bed sitting on the floor of her room.

The cat jumped onto Usagi's bed, approaching her. Then,started coughing to draw the girl's attention.

"Ahem..." Clearing the throat.

_'The cat is speaking?!'_ Her eyes widened with the though.

"Usagi-chan. My name is Luna. I've been looking for you... Princess. You really helped me out when you took those bandages off. With them on, I couldn't talk or think straight. Thanks, I was getting worried about what I'd do if we never met up. I'm glad we've met... again."

"Ooohhh ooohhh slow down... Princess?! We've met again?! You mean from earlier, right? I've never seen a talking cat with a crescent moon! Oh right, I was sleeping which means I'm dreaming right now! When I close my eyes you'll be gone..." Usagi layed again on the floor, closing her eyes tightly.

"USAGI-CHAN! This isn't a dream! Look! I have a present for you..." The blonde lifted her head.

Then a brilliant brooch appeared on the floor, next to her body.

"Wooooow! It's so pretty!" Usagi put the brooch in the shirt of her school uniform, jumping off the ground. Then, she ran to the mirror observing herself with vanity, ignoring the cat.

_'She definitely didn't changed... at all.'_ Luna thinks.

"It's really pretty, thanks! You mean, I can really have this, right?"

_'Oh great, here it comes...'_ "Usagi-chan, listen to me! I have to explain you everything I said before but now, pay attention, there are a string of odd crimes being committed in the Tokyo area. These crimes, police won't be able to solve. And you... Usagi-chan, you've been chosen as the guardian in this era. As the princess, you have the duty to gather your allies and defeat your enemies!"

"The brooch is shining Luna!"

"You still don't believe me?! Geez! Try calling out 'Moon'!"

"Moon?!"... "Moon Prism Power... Makeup!" A stream of light embraced Usagi's body transforming her school uniform into a sailor suit with a blue collar and skirt '_Mini Skirt!'_, knee-high red boots with a white border at the triangular top, crescent moon earrings, two white-bordered red circles in her odangos... and the description could go on but, you all know it very well, ne?

"What... What's this?! I'm feeling somebody is in trouble... I hear screams... We've got to help Luna!"

"You believe me now?"

"Yes... but... Hum... Who am I now?"

"You're Sailor Moon, you've got to save them, let's go!"

"I'm Sailor Moon?!..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Princess! Where are you?

**Rising Moon by Sayuri Uzuki**

****REVISED****

**CHAPTER 2 - Princess! Where are you?**

English is not my native language so don't be hard on me pleeeeeeease! I want Reviews!

Some of the dialogues are based on the Manga but, I promise the story will be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery different! What would the point to be equal, ne? Enjoy! Ja Ne! Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"Yes, we've got no time Usagi, hurry!" Luna said running to the window, but Usagi standed still in her spot, looking like she's trying to hear something...

"Naru-chan?! What is...?! Oh, no! What's going on?!" The blonde said furiously, as some familiar cries echoed in her head.

"Again, Usagi-chan... Do you believe me now?" Luna turned around and took a few steps towards Usagi.

"Luna! I really don't get this but... Naru-chan is in trouble! We've got to help her Luna!" Usagi followed her instincts and ran after the cat, that jumped off the window.

* * *

**Meanwhile in OSA-P Jewelry, downtown Tokyo**

"S-Stop it Mom" Naru said distressed when the figure of her mother tried to strangle her.

"I'm not your mom!" Replied the mature redhead woman, possessed by evil looking with full hatred eyes towards her "daughter".

Naru-chan began to choke, while her strength leaved her body slowly due the extreme force exercised by the large creepy hands, on her neck. Suddenly, the woman turned to a terrible monster and panic took over Naru, watching the whole changing process.

"Your mom is locked up in the basement. After I kill you, I'll send her to the other world with you."

And then...

"You monstrous scum bag! Get away from Naru-chan!" Through the shadows, by the door frame, a female form with a peculiar hair style. The monster diverted her attention to the intruder.

"Eh?! Who do you think you are?!" The monster yelled to the opponent.

"Me? I'm... Um... The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"AH, AH, AH I've never heard anything like that! Sailor Moon?!" Said the monster facing the blonde heroine. Then, turned to the women laying on the ground, that were previously in the store shopping, due to their drained energy.

"Awaken! My slaves that give their energy to my great ruler." The women were slowly rising up like zombies... approaching Sailor Moon.

"Hey! What are you people?!" The heroine started to panic and suddenly, they begann to attack her and one of them grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck, throwing her across the store, against a wall.

"Oh no! I'm bleeding! It hurts Luna!" Usagi standed up slowly recovering the attack, as she saw a wound in her arm starting to bleed. Luna tried to encourage the blonde.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon?! You have to fight. You have to destroy that monster." Luna said.

"Why? Why is this happening to me? It's not a dream?!... I'm going home!" Sailor Moon says crying.

"This is the end!" The monster decided to kill Sailor Moon, running towards her, making the odango haired girl crying even harder. But then, this action is shortly ceased by a rose thrown across the room, falling at Usagi's feet.

"Who's there?" The monster looked quickly to the next opponent.

"I am Tuxedo Mask. Crying isn't going to solve anything, Sailor Moon." A tall man wearing a black tuxedo with a black cape, stood by the window.

"But I..." Usagi said hesitantly, unsure of her actions.

"Take the tiara and yell _Moon Tiara Action_ and throw it!" Screamed the cat.

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Just hurry and do that"

"Moon Tiara Action!" Once the tiara reached the monster, the creepy figure dissipated in mere seconds. The women-zombies fell in the ground, returning to their original forms.

"No way! She turned to sand and vanished?!" Usagi said not believing on what just happened in front of her. Suddenly the other hero spoke.

"Good job, Sailor Moon! Well, I didn't find the Legendary Silver Crystal... but I did find something most fascinating." Winking to Sailor Moon.

"But... Who are you?..." Said the heroine blushing.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask... I'll not forget you Sailor Moon... bye!" Said Tuxedo Mask leaving immediately.

"How wonderful!... He's gorgeous..." Usagi said with her heart beating like a thousand miles an hour.

"Well done Usagi-chan!" The cat said cheerfully.

"Mhmmm..." The heroine kept dreaming...

"So now you realize the situation, right? About the enemy I told you before..."

"..." And dreaming...

"USAGI-CHAN! You see, the enemy started the invasion and-"

_'It felt so refreshing, and I even met a cool guy! What a wonderful dream! Ahh...'_

"Okay, Usagi-chan, we're going home." Luna decided to end this stupid day dreaming of Usagi, scratching her leg.

"HHHEEEYYYY!... You mean cat! What was that for?!"

"Important issues were said here and you weren't listening... as always! Let's go home, we need to talk" Luna said leaving the store.

"Bla, bla, bla..." Usagi lays her tongue out to the cat. _'Annoying cat'_

"Did you said something, Usagi-chan?"

"Nothing Luna, everything is just great..."

"Good."

They left the store before Naru, her mother and the other women woke up.

* * *

"I'm home... and tired..."

Usagi sat in her bed looking strait to Luna, desirous for the long-awaited conversation. The cat followed Usagi's gaze.

"Luna... Now what? Do you plan on living at my place? Do I have to do this in the daily basis? You owe me an explanation! That, moments ago was real, not a dream! Now, explain!"

"From now on, more monsters are going to show up. I've got so many things to teach and tell you..."

"But who are they anyway, Luna?! And Tuxedo Mask, who is he?"

"They aren't human but, you should know that already. For Tuxedo Mask, honestly I don't know who he is. He may have helped you today but beware, I don't know if he's an ally or part of the enemy. "

"Well, he didn't seem dangerous at all... Now, tell me something that I don't know!"

"These 'things' shouldn't be in this world. They're evil. Now, we have to hurry and find your allies from a thousand of years ago... They need to protect you."

"A thousand of years ago?! What do you mean by that? Is this some kind of creepy history?... Wait! I think I don't want to know..."

"That 'creepy' story as you said, it's your legend! You are reincarnated in this era, in this planet, to fight the evil, which destroyed your kingdom a thousand of years ago, in order to rise again the Moon Kingdom."

Usagi heard everything completely amazed. Thoughts ran miles an hour in her head. '_Could this be true, should this even be possible? And this by a cat? Well, everything told by Luna were right until now but... Why me? Why now?'_

"I don't understand..." The simple and plain words capable of leaving her mouth.

"Well it's time to tell you a story... Once upon a time..."

Luna told Usagi-chan the story of the Moon Kingdom since her birth as Princess Serenity till the decay of the kingdom...

"So... based on what you just told me I'm the Princess Serenity of the Moon, right?" Luna nodded with her little head. "But... How am I supposed to find the senshi? And Endymion? I wish I could remember all you said to me... Then I could see and feel everything I lived before... It seems like a movie where the main character is outside the story... Is it possible for me... to remember Luna?"

"Usagi-chan the remembering process will be gradual... I think when you find them, the memories will be triggered, or part of them, for sure."

"Wow... I'm a princess... The klutz queen is a princess, who would have guess ah? And I have a prince!" Her enthusiasm is suspended momentarily. "Hum... Luna? I loved him that much? Like a fairytale? You know... the Prince. How does he look like?" Usagi got lost in her dreams, trying to formalize an image in her head but the only figure coming to her mind is the wonderful hero who saved her, moments ago.

"Usagi-chan I'm not going to tell you how he looks like, in the proper time everything will come to you, don't worry... And for your first question... Yes, a love like no other for certain."

"Ooohhh I'm so anxious Luna... But, if he doesn't remember me? I don't know who he is."

"Calm down Usagi-chan. First we need to find them and then the responses will appear slowly, in their time."

* * *

In another place around Tokyo, a male figure dressed in a tuxedo with a cape, previously known as Tuxedo Mask, entered an apartment through the balcony window. Within seconds, a bright light enveloped his body changing him into a normal man. He sat on his couch thoughtful.

_'You should be asking who I am, right? Well, that you should already know, but I prefer to do presentations in my own way. My name is Mamoru Chiba and I'm 18 years old. I have no family, at least, from what I remember. I only know that my parents were killed in a car accident when I was 6 years old. I was in that car and, miraculously, I survived. From there on, my mind became empty, with no memories, like I was born again. A few months from here, I started to gain some memories back but, the more surprising thing is that they were not from my parents or the life I used to had when I was little... They weren't even from this era. These were memories of a past life. Yes, I'm sure of it, they were so real that I could feel every second of them... I was the prince of the Earth Kingdom... I remember my parents, my generals, my life as a young ruler but then a young girl enters... Her figure appeared blurry, I couldn't see her face, only the golden color of her hair and her long white dress. When that girl appeared, a heat wave fulfilled my body... by her dress, she was a princess and that feeling was unmistakable, she was my princess and I was in love with her... In these memories she told me to find the legendary Silver Crystal so that all my memories could fully return. Shortly after, I became the Tuxedo Mask with a mission to find that crystal in order to have, finally, a new worth living life. It could be a past life but, I was willing to risk everything for living it. I hate this lonely life, I need my identity. I want to find the princess, my princess... I'm certain she will be the answer to my questions. For that, I had to fight against an old enemy with the same purposes from a millennium ago. The most curious thing is that it seems that I'm not alone in this fight... Sailor Moon... When I saw her I felt that familiar warmth... maybe she's a part of my memory. I'll have to find out...'_

"Princess! where are you?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Endymion and Serenity

**Rising Moon by Sayuri Uzuki**

****REVISED****

**CHAPTER 3 - Endymion and Serenity**

Sorry for the delay. ^^

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

_**POINT D - NORTH POLE**_

"Jadeite, have you found the Legendary Siler Crystal?" A sinister red-hair queen asked her servant.

"I haven't... I offer my apologies my Queen." He said, kneeling in front of her.

"I see... we must locate the Crystal immediately!"

"I will my Queen, it's just a matter of time, trust your Commander."

"Very well Jadeite, I'll be waiting!" She said with a smile on her lips.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE IN JAPAN - TOKYO**_

Usagi was returning from school when, she clashed against someone. The collision was so strong that she falled back on the sidewalk. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, causing her to get up.

"You're okay?" She heard a male voice. Looking at his face, Usagi recognized him immediately.

"You..."

"Odango-Atama?" These words made her angry.

"You Jerk! My name is Usagi! U-S-A-G-I!" Mamoru was amazed looking at her... The same warmth felt yesterday when he saw Sailor Moon for the first time.

"What?! The cat ate your tongue? Let go off of my arm!" Usagi tried to free her arm from his hand, taking a step back.

"Usagi..." he said looking at her seriously. Staring back, she couldn't help but think how beautiful and attractive he was! Apart from being a asshole, the man was perfect. Seeing no reaction from him, she decided to leave.

"Bye Jerk!" Sharing a completely different idea, he grabbed her by the arm again.

"Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" As Mamoru reached her arm, past images that haunted him in dreams, quickly returned to his head.

Especially that woman... His princess. Could it be? And that feeling, like Sailor Moon... Could these three figures, be the same?!

"Are you listening to me? If you don't let me go, I'll scream!" These cries brought Mamoru back to reality facing the little woman in front of him. Realizing his aggressiveness, he dropped her arm.

"I... Usagi, you..."

"Ok Jerk... Now, you're scaring me!..."

"My name is Mamoru Chiba, I..." Usagi was confused.

"Did I asked your name, you stupid? Who do you think you are to grab me like this on the street?!" She wasn't happy.

_'Way to go, Chiba.'_ "Sorry." He said. Usagi was even more confused.

"Uh?! Ok, whatever. Bye!"

"Wait!" When Mamoru shouted, Usagi disappeared from his sight

* * *

**AT THE PARK**

She couldn't go home. The argument, moments ago, was making her think. As much as she thought about it, she couldn't understand what was wrong with that boy. Admittedly, just a day ago, she threw her test at his head but why did he reacted that way? She had apologized but he started to insult her intelligence and calling her Odango-atama! She had never been so angry with someone... In fact, no one had annoyed her like that. To free her mind, Usagi sat on a bench near the lake, in the park. This was a routine for her, whenever she felt sad. Despite the anger towards Mamoru, was impossible to remain indifferent to his beauty. True she had a crush on Motoki but, that feeling was different. Way too different. _'But, why?'_

Once Usagi vanished from his sight, Mamoru decided to take a walk to the park. His favorite spot in the city, especially in recent times. The peace of this place was what he needed. Approaching the lake, he saw a figure sitting on the bench. '_It's her! Is this fate?'_ Gathering all the courage, he decided to go and talk to her. He wanted to find out who she really was and figure his feelings for her. Usagi heard some footsteps and the noise ended when two feet where a few inches from her. In front of her, stood Mamoru.

"Great! I can't believe it! Are you stalking me?! What's wrong with you?" She got up, facing him.

"No, I'm not chasing you. I decided to come to the park for a walk and, by coincidence, I saw you."

"Oh, really?!" She smiled sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, really... Believe me or not. We can say it was a good coincidence, because I want to talk to you."

"About what? I don't know what you might have to talk to me because, I have nothing to say to you!"

"You're sure?" He said, smiling to her.

"Of course I'm su... What the hell?! Why should I have something to tell you? I don't even know you!" She screamed.

_'Ok, this is it, bluff time'_ "Care to think about it... Sailor Moon?" He asked carefully, waiting for her reaction.

"What?! How did- I mean, are you delusional, Chiba?" Unconsciously, she moved dangerously towards him.

"So, you're Sailor Moon..." He said softly.

"You heard what I said?! I'm not Sailor Moon!" Their faces were, slowly, getting closer.

"Yes, you are... and I just need to clear one more doubt from my head." He told her, placing both hands on her waist, pulling her against his body.

"Take your hands off me! You pervert! Don't yo-" Usagi couldn't finish her sentence because his lips crushed over hers. She tried to fight his control, in vain. Quickly she let herself be carried away by his mouth. She was feeling complete. Moaning against his mouth, her lips were opening slightly inviting him deepening the kiss. He responded equally, licking her lip and dropping his tongue into her mouth making Usagi's body extremely hot. Mamoru couldn't believe how good it was tasting her, felt so right! Lost in the kiss, memories assaulted their minds. Remembering their past lives, the contact between the two was visibly getting intimating and acquainted. Her arms around his neck, pulling him even more against her as his hands slowly explored the curves of her body. The process was now complete. Breaking, reluctantly, the kiss, the two looked at each other affectionately.

"Serenity..."

"Endymion..."

The moment was shattered when a very strong light enveloped them.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Enjoying a New Life

**Rising Moon by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 4 - Enjoying a New Life**

Konnichiwa minna-san!

I'm back! You can see the details on my profile. ^^ I'm really, really sorry for the delay and thak so much for all your support! It means so much to me!

This story, as I said in the beginning, have dialogues and elements based in the Manga but I promised a different version. Well, in the last chapter you started to see the turning point. I decided for something shorter more focused after their recovered memories. I hope you're liking it and remember, English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

Give me reviews, pleeeeeeeeease! Ja ne!^^

* * *

The intense light involving the couple suddenly shaped up into the legendary Silver Crystal, floating in the middle of the Prince and Princess who were holding hands. At the same time, in the area, four Senshi woke to its power recovering all their memories.

Luna watched the whole process near the couple.

"It's done..." She whispered, smiling.

"Endymion... I found you again! I can believe it!" Serenity said, crying.

"Serenity... me neither!" He said smiling to her. "This is our opportunity and this time we'll win, I promise you." She nodded.

"Princess..." The couple looked behind them.

"Luna! Now I remember, everything!" Said Serenity, happy.

"I know Princess... And your Senshi are here too."

"Yes, I can feel them... their power. " Serenity said.

"My love, we have everything to be succed and I'm here with you..." Endymion said pushing the Princess to him.

"Well, well..." The couple and Luna looked above seeing a figure smiling at them. "What we have here! The Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth, such honour and how touching! I'm glad you found each other... now my task is half done."

"Jadeite!" Endymion yelled.

"Yes, my Prince? He said sarcastly. "Queen Beryl is looking forward to find you again. She'll be so thrilled about the news! Ready to face the Queen AGAIN, Serenity?"

"You can tell her, this time, we won't fail." She said confidently.

"We'll see my dear Princess, be ready!" With a hysterical laugh, Jadeite was gone.

* * *

Moments later Endymion and Serenity, now Usagi and Mamoru in their civilian forms, were still in the park walking and holding hands as a happy couple.

"What we do now, Mamo-chan?..." She said looking into his eyes.

"We need to train and be ready for the upcoming battle but... for now, I want to enjoy this new life and everything it has to give me. And... enjoying time with my Princess, of course!" He smiled suggestively.

"Sounds wonderful!" She said, cheerfully.

"Come, I want to show you my apartment and later, we'll meet with Luna."

"Ok! I can't wait to see the girls again! A thousand years... can you believe it?"

"It's difficult Usako... but what matters is that I have you back with me and nothing's gonna change that." He smiled at her, leading his Princess towards his apartment.

* * *

"LUNA!" Four girls shouted, excited. Luna had tears in her little eyes.

"Wow, we're back and for real! Where's Serenity?" Asked Minako, Sailor Venus.

"With Endymion, but they'll join us later, don't worry." Replied the cat.

"Oh, then I guess we'll have a lot to wait, ne?" Said Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, giggling.

"I guess... but while we're waiting we need to talk about some things... Jadeite appeared moments ago and threatened us. We need to be ready, girls."

"Here? But, how did he know..." Asked Minako.

"He sensed the power from the Crystal, for sure and followed it here." Said Rei, Sailor Mars.

"And now, where are we going to stay? With our memories back, "our" family here won't recognize us anymore..." Said Ami, Sailor Mercury.

"It's true Ami-chan... Hadn't thought about it! Oh kami-sama, poor Usagi-chan will be heartbroken." Said Luna with a sad expression.

* * *

"How you suspected it was me, Mamo-chan?" Asked Usagi cuddling with her boyfriend.

"By touching you... Usako." He replied, caressing her arm.

"Uh?... But, how?" She looked oddly at him.  
"When I grabbed your arm... I had a few flashes in my head, images from my past life just like in my dreams. That's when I knew you had something to do with them..."

"I also felt a strange feeling upon you but I choosed not to think too much about it..." She sighed at the thought.

"Was I getting under your skin? Seducing you?... C'mon honey, I'm handsome!" He smiled.

"Really? Never knew..." Usagi got up from the couch but he was faster and lifted her in his arms

"I guess we have a little extra time before heading to the park again and meet the girls... So, let's test that theory, uh?" He ran to his bedroom with Usagi in his arms.

"Mamo-chan..." She said smiling and squeezing his neck in her arms.

"Yes, Princess?" Mamoru asked, laying his girlfriend on the bed.

"Do you remember... you know... those times when we used hide in our secret hideout?"

"How could I forget? But you're wondering what we did with our time alone?" He asked suggestively.

"I miss them... She blushed.

"On second thought, I think that part of the memories are still a bit blurred... Maybe we should clear them?" He said trailing kisses along her jaw.

"Oh, definitely we should..."

* * *

"Queen Beryl. May I speak with your Highness?" Asked her General, entering the throne's room.

"You're already in front of me. What happened?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You won't believe it... I found the Silver Crystal..." He replied, smiling at his Queen.

"What?! Where? You brought it to me, right?"

"Apologies my Queen... The Silver Crystal is with the Princess of the Moon, Serenity. She finally woke in this era..." He paused. "As Endymion, too."

"Endymion?! So, my future King is back... Perfect! Let them have a taste of their perfect life together, for now. But this time, I'll kill her slowly and painfully..." She laughed closing her fists and squinting her eyes in anger and eagerness.

"You're not planning attacking them, my Queen?"

"I am. Just not in the way they're expecting... Ahahahahahah!" Her evil laugh echoed through the dark room

* * *

Usagi shivered under her Prince's embrace.

"Usako... what's wrong, love?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"It's strange... An odd feeling like something's is not right..."

"Ssshhh It's okay, don't worry... We'll be ready."

"That's my concern. We're ready for what? What will she plot this time?"

"We'll figure it out..." Mamoru shortened the gap between them, kissing her passionately.

* * *

_Next Chapter, soon!^^_


End file.
